¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi!
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Su cumpleaños número 18, un día sumamente esperado por Mimi Tachikawa, al fin ha llegado. Ella planea celebrarlo junto con sus amigos, pero, para su infortunio, sus planes comienzan a verse afectados, uno tras otro. ¿Qué pasará? -Mi primer Mishirou-


Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi!**

* * *

Una radiante sonrisa poco a poco se apoderó de sus carnosos labios. Levantó sus brazos para poder estirarse y luego, sin dejar de sonreír, abrió sus ojos miel. ¡Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado! La joven saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de su habitación de par en par, dándole paso al radiante sol de aquella mañana tan particular.  
Sí. Hoy era 27 de octubre, su cumpleaños. Y si bien ese motivo era suficiente para tal felicidad, este año era más especial que cualquier otro. Hacía unos pocos meses, la castaña había comenzado a cursar lo que sería su último año en la preparatoria y lo más importante, era que podía realizarlo en su tierra natal. Así es, finalmente, sus padres le habían permitido volver a Japón, con la promesa de que ellos también lo harían a principios de diciembre. Si bien sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría lejos de sus progenitores, también sería el primero (después de varios años) que podría disfrutar junto a sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

Por todas estas razones, Mimi estaba convencida que cumplir dieciocho resultaría más que espectacular.

Sin querer esperar más, abandonó su habitación para proceder a realizar la primera actividad del que, estaba segura, sería uno de los mejores días de su vida hasta la fecha.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó, radiante, extendiendo sus brazos. Mas no obtuvo respuesta. Mimi miró confundida a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de su compañera de apartamento, con quien esperaba ansiosa encontrarse para desayunar juntas.

Su vista se paseó por el pequeño lugar, intentando buscar alguna pista que le explicara la situación. En ese momento, su celular sonó, indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Mimi corrió para tomarlo y procedió a leerlo para sí: _"Mimi, tuve que irme antes a la Universidad, pero ven a buscarme más tarde y almorzaremos juntas." _

La joven frunció un poco los labios y suspiró. Bueno, no era la mejor manera de empezar el día, pero el mismo recién había comenzado, así que no había por qué entristecerse, se repitió en voz alta y sonrió, para luego ir a tomar una ducha.

Cuando llegó al instituto, sus compañeras más cercanas la saludaron. Mimi les sonreía y se mantuvo charlando con ellas, hasta que la profesora de Literatura llegó.

* * *

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre y parecieron pasar más lentas que nunca. Para peor, el profesor de matemática les había encargado hacer una tarea compleja para el día siguiente. "¡Genial!" Pensó Mimi, con sarcasmo. Justo la materia que más detestaba. Rodó los ojos molesta, contando los segundos para que la lección terminara de una vez por todas. Comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos su mesa de estudio y su mirada desinteresada se posó sobre uno de sus compañeros. Koushirou parecía estar disfrutando de aquella tortura. Era casi admirable; contestaba las preguntas, hacía todos los ejercicios y siempre mantenía una actitud positiva. Mimi simplemente no lo podía comprender.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, el timbre finalmente sonó, indicando que el horario escolar había terminado por ese día. ¡Al fin! Dijo Mimi para sí. Todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, Mimi incluida; quería marcharse lo más pronto posible para así poder tener su almuerzo de cumpleaños junto a Sora.

—Oye, Mimi… —la llamó Koushirou. La susodicha se acercó con una sonrisa, seguramente el pelirrojo la saludaría por su cumpleaños.

—Dime.

—¿Anotaste el último problema que dictó el profesor? Me distraje y no pude copiarlo.

Mimi pestañeó confundida. ¿Cómo Koushirou había olvidado algo tan importante para él?

—Sí, claro. Te presto mi cuaderno, toma —dijo, aún confundida, entregándole sus apuntes.

—Gracias, Mimi. Nos vemos, ya me tengo que ir —anunció, tomando sus pertenencias con rapidez y dejando a Mimi con un gran signo de interrogación dándole vueltas.

Raro. Definitivamente aquello había sido muy raro. Y encima ni siquiera le había dicho "feliz cumpleaños". Bueno, Koushirou podía estar tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no era muy eficiente para recordar ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así, Mimi se molestó. ¡Odiaba que la ignoraran! Que si bien era algo habitual en Koushirou, justo actuar así en el día de su cumpleaños le restó varios puntos. Mimi no se lo olvidaría fácilmente. No obstante, decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y prosiguió a caminar hasta la Universidad donde Sora, Taichi y Yamato estudiaban.

* * *

Se adentró en el campus y caminó derecho al lugar donde sabía que sus tres amigos solían juntarse al finalizar las clases. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a Sora. Estaba sola.

—¡Hola!

—Ah, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó la pelirroja, algo indiferente.

Mimi pudo notar que lucía inquieta, distraída y hasta casi, ¿decepcionada?

—¿Está todo bien?

—Eh, sí claro —contestó con desinterés.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir a almorzar?

—¿Qué? —interrogó Sora, confundida.

—¿Cómo que qué? Hoy me dijiste que saldríamos a almorzar juntas porque habías tenido que venir más temprano.

—Ah, es verdad. Pero verás…

—¡Hola chicas! —exclamó con alegría, Taichi, llegando junto a ellas y colocándose al lado de Sora.

—Hola… —susurró Mimi.

—¡Taichi! Te estaba esperando —expresó Sora, sonriendo a toda su capacidad.

Mimi los miró con incredulidad y alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás lista para irte? —preguntó Taichi.

—¡Sí! Vamos —respondió la Takenouchi, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mimi se quedó estática y abrió sus ojos al máximo en busca de algún tipo de explicación. Sora se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento. Taichi me invitó a comer con él, sabes que hace meses vengo esperando que lo haga. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le susurró.

Mimi se entristeció de inmediato.

—Pero, Sora…

—Hablamos más tarde, ¿sí? —diciendo esto, la pelirroja y el moreno comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños… —musitó Mimi, haciendo un puchero; sin embargo, sus amigos ya se habían alejado y no alcanzaron a escucharla.

—¡Hola, Mimi!

La joven se volteó, algo desconcertada. Frente a ella, pudo ver a sus amigos Hikari y Takeru.

—Hola —saludó, aún desorientada—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó Hikari—. Vinimos a traerle algo a Yamato.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Él está aquí?

—No —informó Takeru—. Ya se marchó a practicar con su banda.

—Oh… Oigan, ¿les gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo? —Propuso Mimi—. Iba a ir con Sora, pero parece que ella armó otros planes —murmuró, con cierto recelo.

—Perdona Mimi, pero le prometí a Miyako que iría a ayudarla con la tienda. Parece que sus hermanos no están y se está volviendo loca. Es más, ya debería irme o se va a molestar. ¡Nos vemos! —diciendo esto, Hikari se marchó corriendo.

Mimi entonces se giró hacia Takeru, mirándolo con súplica y pestañeando varias veces, de forma pseudo-coqueta.

—Lo siento, pero… —comenzó él.

Mimi pateó el suelo molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, ni me digas —sentenció y comenzó a caminar, con cierta rigidez. Takeru trotó para alcanzarla y ponerse a su lado.

—Tengo práctica de baloncesto —explicó.

—Te dije que no me dijeras —expresó Mimi, cortante, sin aminorar su marcha.

—De verdad tengo que ir, pero, ¿nos podemos ver más tarde?

Mimi mantuvo silencio.

—Por favor —pidió él, mirándola con su característica ternura.

Mimi resopló y finalmente, se detuvo.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres…? ¡Oh no! —exclamó, de pronto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Olvidé que tengo que hacer una estúpida tarea de matemática para mañana. ¡Maldición! Este día no podría ser peor.

—Oye, cálmate. Nos podemos ver otro día y es solo una tarea, ¿por qué tanto drama?

—¡¿Por qué tanto drama? —Vociferó Mimi, perdiendo por completo la paciencia—. ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad? Te lo voy a explicar: primero mi mejor amiga no desayuna conmigo y me dice que almorzaremos; luego, me deja en banda porque le han surgido "mejores planes"; a su vez, las clases pasaron como tortuga, Hikari está ocupada, Miyako está ocupada, tú estás ocupado y ni siquiera voy a poder hacer la tarea porque acabo de recordar que Koushirou se llevó mi maldito cuaderno. ¿Quieres escuchar la mejor parte? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Y ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de felicitarme porque ahora todos están ocupados y tienen vidas súper geniales e interesantes que han sabido armar sin mí —cuando finalizó de hablar, Mimi comenzó a exhalar con fuerza, pues se había quedado sin aire al pronunciar su discurso.

—Tranquilízate, Mimi, te va a hacer mal —intentó hacerle entender Takeru, acercándose a ella y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su espalda.

—¡No! Déjame en paz. Estuve esperando este día todo el año, es el primer cumpleaños que paso sin mis padres y ustedes… ustedes —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las lágrimas que comenzaron a escapar por sus ojos miel—, ni siquiera lo recordaron.

—Hey —Takeru se acercó más a la joven y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Mimi lo observó sin expresión—, ¿podemos charlando en otra ocasión? Voy a llegar tarde.

Mimi frunció los labios y el sonido seco de la cachetada resonó por todo el campus. Acto seguido, salió corriendo. Corrió hasta que la Universidad y Takeru desaparecieron del paisaje. Corrió hasta que su energía se lo permitió y solo se detuvo cuando se quedó sin aliento. Se inclinó para que el aire pudiera entrar a sus pulmones nuevamente y luego de algunos segundos, se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba justo frente al parque donde solía jugar cuando niña. La nostalgia la invadió por completo y avanzó hasta llegar a los columpios, donde tomó asiento. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus recuerdos la acobijaran, pues en ese momento sentía que eran lo único lindo que le quedaba.

* * *

No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentada, ocasionalmente balanceándose un poco, pero cuando fue consciente pudo observar cómo el sol comenzaba a perderse entre los altos edificios. ¿Qué hora sería? Mimi tomó su celular y en ese instante algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. No solo sus "queridos amigos" no la habían felicitado, sino que ni siquiera sus padres la habían llamado. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así? Sabía que a veces podía ser algo complicada. Y caprichosa. Y exagerada. Y gritona. Y, bueno sí tenía sus defectos, ¡cómo todos! ¿Pero eso justificaba el rotundo rechazo de sus seres queridos? Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Mimi guardó su teléfono y apretó las cadenas de las cuales colgaba el columpio.

—Aquí estás, Mimi.

La familiar voz masculina hizo que la susodicha levantase la mirada de inmediato.

—Te estuve buscando —Koushirou tomó asiento en el columpio junto a ella.

—¿Ah sí? —pronunció Mimi con un leve tono de esperanza, secando sus lágrimas lo más disimuladamente posible.

El pelirrojo sonrió y buscó entre sus cosas.

—Quería devolverte tu cuaderno.

Mimi observó el objeto que su amigo le estaba entregando y pudo sentir como la ira comenzaba a invadirla igual que hacía unas horas. No quería explotar, ya había llorado demasiado. Lo suficiente. Se puso de pie sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar. Koushirou fue detrás de ella.

—¿Te pasa algo? —interrogó, temeroso por la respuesta.

Mimi no contestó, tan solo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella se detuvo e inhaló a toda su capacidad; luego, asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o su paciencia se acabaría.

—¿Y por qué no agarraste el cuaderno?

_Uno._

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí sola?

_Dos._

—Además, me pareció que tus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

_Tres._

—¿Acaso estás con alergia?

_Cuatro._

—Porque a mí también me pasa eso a veces.

_Cinco._

—¿Te ocurre con frecuencia?

_Seis. _

—Deberías consultarlo con tu médico.

_Siete. _

—De cualquier manera, ten tu cuaderno.

_Ocho. _

—Me costó entender tu letra, debo decir.

_Nueve._

—Pero igual pude copiar el ejercicio. Gracias.

_¡Diez!_

—¡Vete al diablo, Koushirou! —chilló Mimi a todo pulmón. Tomó el cuaderno y se lo arrogó al pelirrojo—. ¡Tú, tus estúpidas alergias y tu letra perfecta pueden besarme el trasero!

El joven la miró asustado y se alejó unos pasos, temiendo por su vida. Si bien Mimi se caracterizaba por ser impulsiva y expresar sus emociones, Koushirou jamás había presenciado tal conducta; ni siquiera la había escuchado decir palabrotas.

—Eres un… un —Mimi comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al muchacho—, un… —Pero no pudo continuar. Abrazó a Koushirou con toda su fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

Él no supo qué pensar. Hacía solo unos momentos creyó que Mimi se lo iba a comer vivo y ahora lo estaba abrazando, desesperada por recibir consuelo. Él lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de la castaña.

Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que Koushirou decidió hablar.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a mi apartamento? Estamos a unas pocas cuadras y si quieres te preparo un té o algo.

Mimi se separó de él y lo miró insegura.

—Bueno… sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Genial —sonrió Koushirou. Mimi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por imitarlo—. Vamos y de paso, podemos hacer la tarea de matemática.

Ahora sí, Mimi rió con ganas. Recogió el cuaderno del suelo y limpió sus lágrimas.

Comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, con la noche cayéndoles encima. Koushirou todavía se sentía extraño. No recordaba cuándo había recibido un abrazo que no hubiese provenido de sus padres o de Tentomon. Pero se había sentido tan… bien.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron al edificio donde vivía el joven. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y una vez frente a su apartamento, Koushirou abrió la puerta. Dentro, había una gran oscuridad.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó Mimi, desde el exterior.

—No están, pasa —invitó él.

Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente avanzó.

—¿Puedes encender la luz, por favor? —Pidió la joven, mas no recibió respuesta—. ¿Koushirou?

—_¡Sorpresa!_

En ese instante, la oscuridad fue bruscamente remplazada por una luz brillante y Mimi casi se cae de espaldas cuando logró divisar a todos sus amigos sonriéndole y usando ridículos gorros de fiesta. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —balbuceó.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi! —exclamaron todos al unísono y se aproximaron a ella.

La castaña llevó ambas manos a su boca, totalmente incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, cuando recobró el aliento, mirando alrededor.

Sus amigos rieron ante su notoria confusión.

—Amiga, ¡perdóname por tratarte así! ¿De verdad creías que podríamos olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños? —dijo Sora, abrazándola.

Acto seguido, se sumaron Hikari y Miyako.

—Fue muy fácil engañarte, Mimi —bromeó Taichi.

—¡Son unos tontos! Sí, claro que pensé que se habían olvidado —expresó ella, conteniendo la emoción—. Pero, ¿quién planeó todo esto? ¿Fuiste tú, Sora?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? ¿Hikari, Miyako?

—¡Prueba de nuevo! —Exclamó la joven de pelo violeta—. Aunque sí te preparamos un pastel.

—¿Taichi?

—Nah, no soy tan ocurrente.

—¿Yamato?

—¡Ya quisieras! —Expresó él, en tono de broma—. Intenta otra vez, princesa.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú Takeru, verdad?

—No, pero, gracias por el golpe —dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, entre risas.

Mimi se sintió totalmente avergonzada y abrazó a su amigo, suplicándole que la perdonara. Pero, entonces, ¿quién había sido? Mimi lo meditó un momento y miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor; sus amigos se miraban entre ellos con cara de cómplices y reían. De pronto, ella notó algo inusual.

—¿Dónde está Koushirou?

—Está en su habitación, fue por algo de música, creo —comunicó Sora, sonriendo con picardía.

Mimi se abrió paso entre los chicos y buscó al responsable de su sorpresa. Avanzó hasta el cuarto del joven y lentamente empujó la puerta.

—¿Koushirou?

El susodicho dejó los CDs que tenía en mano, sobre su cama.

—¿Sí?

Mimi avanzó y se colocó justo frente a él.

—¿Tú eres responsable por esto? —interrogó, con seriedad.

Él pasó saliva y asintió temeroso.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Eh, pues porque una vez mencionaste que te encantaría que te hicieran una fiesta sorpresa y bueno, yo… creí que sería una buena ocasión.

—¿Cuándo dije…? —Mimi pareció recordar algo de pronto—. Eso fue hace años, Koushirou.

—Sí bueno, pero en ese tiempo no vivías aquí, entonces…

Mimi sonrió. Ahora por fin lo comprendía todo: por qué sus amigos la habían ignorado y por qué Koushirou había hecho algo tan impropio de él, como no copiar un ejercicio. No podía creer que nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ¡y siempre creyó que Koushirou era el distraído! Caminó los dos pasos que la separaban de él y lo besó. El joven, si bien se había desconcertado, no demoró en corresponderle y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de la joven. Tuvo una sensación inusual en su estómago, pero decidió ignorarla y disfrutar del momento. Después podría indagar sobre ello.

—Vaya… —murmuró él.

Mimi suspiró y rió al contemplar que el rostro del joven se encontraba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—Me pregunto qué me darás al ver tu verdadero regalo.

—¿Qué? —Mimi no comprendió. ¿Cómo que otro regalo? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que una fiesta sorpresa junto a todos sus amigos?

—Ven —dijo él, tomándola tímidamente de la mano e invitándola a sentarse frente a su computadora.

Mimi así lo hizo, confundida a más no poder. Koushirou encendió el aparato y pareció hacer un ajuste a la cámara web. De pronto, la laptop comenzó a mostrar unas imágenes algo distorsionadas.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber ella, mirándolo.

—Espera —insistió él.

—_¿Mimi?_ —se escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

La joven casi pierde el equilibrio y tomó con fuerza a Koushirou por el brazo. Sus padres aparecieron en la pantalla y la saludaron con efusión. ¡Sus padres! Oh, por Dios. Tuvo que pellizcarse para corroborar que no se tratase de un sueño.

Koushirou hizo un amague para abandonar la habitación, pero Mimi no lo soltó. Estuvo algunos minutos hablando con sus progenitores por medio de la conexión especial que el pelirrojo había preparado. Ellos deseaban estar con ella lo más pronto posible y le comunicaron que moverían todo más rápido y así poder viajar en noviembre para ya instalarse definitivamente en Odaiba.

Mimi aplaudió emocionada, dejando a Koushirou finalmente libre. Él decidió que lo mejor era que la muchacha compartiera un momento a solas con sus papás, así que tomó los CDs de la cama y retornó al living, donde se encontraban todos. Le pasó los compacts a Yamato, quien era el que sabía más de música y la fiesta dio comienzo. Miyako y Sora se encargaron de llenar la sala con bocadillos y Takeru y Hikari se ocuparon de las bebidas. Al poco tiempo, Mimi se les unió.

Se acercó directamente a Koushirou y luego de numerosos intentos fallidos por intentar hacerlo bailar alguna de sus canciones favoritas, la joven lo desconcertó, besándolo frente a todos sus amigos, quienes aplaudieron eufóricos al presenciar el hecho.

Mimi rió y abrazó al joven con pasión.

—Gracias por todo, Kou. Te juro que nunca lo olvidaré.

El muchacho intentó contener su timidez y la miró a los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi —le susurró.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, hasta acá llegó esta pequeña y tierna historia, con Mimi como protagonista. Fue mi primer One-shot de Digimon en muchísimo tiempo (como doce años) y también mi primer Mishirou ^^. Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi amiga Sybilla, primero porque se lo merece (?) jajaja, sí, así es y también porque esta pareja es su favorita y la verdad, se lo tenía prometido. ¡Espero que ahora te haya gustado! **

**Y bueno, creo que no tengo mucho más para decir; la verdad disfruté de escribir esta historia aunque no se parece en NADA al tipo de escritura al que estoy enfocada en este momento, pero aun así, me gustó cómo resultó. Ojalá que a ustedes también y cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
